Cupcakes
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: A simple and fluffy one shot of Mako, his daughter, and cupcakes. Warning, some sass and food fights will occur. XD


Okay people who follow me will find that I am crazy for Makorra family fics, and there are way too little in this world! So this is something I thought of whilst making cupcakes. XD Just a fluffy little one shot about Mako and his Daughter

**Cupcakes**

Mako sighed as he closed the door, wanting nothing more to fall into a deep and long sleep on his bed. But he had to wait for now.

Well, okay correction. He didn't _have_ to wait for his wife to return home before going to bed, but it seemed unfair that he got to sleep while she was stuck at those damned council meetings.

Plus, it was a Saturday night (so spirits only knew why he had to work today) and it was strangely quiet, the only source of noise coming from the kitchen. His 16 year old daughter was not insight either.

Mako takes off his jacket and hangs it up, throwing his keys of the coffee table and he makes his way to the kitchen, hoping she doesn't have her mother's cooking skills.

He halts in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes widening in surprise.

His daughter had baking supplies everywhere, ingredients lining one side of the kitchen, and a whole lot of sweets cooling on the other side. Everything looked amazing, they didn't have icing, and the ones that did looked too perfect to eat. It was flawless.

Save for his daughter.

She was a mess.

Her brown hair was pulled into a messy pony tail that he was sure started out perfect as well, strands that had come loose framing her face. Her amber eyes scanned the recipe book next to her, her face showing determination. Her dark skin was splotched with flour, including some in her hair. One hand held a spatula, while the other picked up the bag of sugar and pulled it closer to her.

Mako's heart swelled at the sight of her, all exhaustion disappearing from his body. Find his daughter like this was rare, Korra and him got home late (it was currently 5, he got really lucky today) and when they got there, they were either-

Too tired to so much as say hello to her

She was in her room

She was studding or working on homework (she was in highschool and determined to get straight A's.)

They had more paper work to get done

And on the days they didn't get home till 11 they would find her passed out on the couch, Mako's scarf usually tangled in her fingers, her face shoved in the fabric.

He felt awful for it, but there was nothing they could do, Mako was head chief of police and well…Korra was the Avatar.

Enough said.

"Aysu?"

She doesn't seem to hear him.

"Aysu?"

Nope.

"Aysu!"

Sorry, please try again.

Mako didn't want to yell, he hated yelling at her so…then what would snap her out of it.

"Your mom's dead."

She drops her spatula and turns to him sharply, her eyes watering and the horror on her face clear.

"What!?"

Opps, more of a reaction than he meant to get. A tear slips loose from her eyes and Mako walks over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sorry honey, you didn't seem to hear me and I didn't want to yell. Shhh, don't cry, your mom's fine."

"You could walk over hear and tap me on the fuc-freaking shoulder!?"

"It didn't occur to me no."

"If mom were here she would call you an idiot and slap you."

"I know this, your point being?"

"I should be able to have the same right."

Mako laughs and she glares, pulling away from him. She returns to her cooking before she stops, glancing out the window.

"Wait, it's only like 5. Why are you home?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

He smiles, "I got off early. I got a call from your mom before I left, and she said she would be home soon too."

That brings a toothy smile, and Mako knows all is forgiven. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, but uh… one thing."

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking what are all the cakes and stuff for?"

"…"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"What? What am I missing?"

"Try your nieces 16th birthday tomorrow."

"…"

"…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"….Well shit…"

Aysu breaks out laughing, clutching her sides as the laughter spills from her mouth. Mako hears Korra's laugh, the one she gives him when she's mocking him. He doesn't appreciate it at the moment.

"I can't believe you forgot!" Aysu laughs, her face in a large smile.

"I've been busy!" Mako defends himself.

"You forgot to get her something too didn't you?" Aysu smirks.

"…..you wanna go shopping when you mom gets home?" Mako asks.

"You want help don't you?"

"More like need."

"Figures," Aysu rolls her eyes, turning back to her work.

Mako looks over her shoulder, staring at the brown mixture. He figures it's chocolate, his nieces favorite.

"Do you mind?" Aysu asks, looking up at him over her shoulder.

"No." Mako grins.

Aysu purses her lips, and being quick. She places a finger in the batter, then on his nose. He wrinkles his nose at the cold wet feeling and she laughs at him. He narrows his eyes, taking some flour in his hands from the bag next to him he throws it at her. She stops mid laugh, looking herself over.

"Oh it…is…ON!" She laughs.

That's was when all-out war broke out. Him throwing flour and powders at her, her flinging some batter at him. When he turns to get more flour he feels something crack on his head, followed by something running down his face. He turns around and looks at her, Aysu has her hands on her hips, her mother smirk plastered on her face. Mako makes a face and she turns to run.

He grabs her from behind and she squeals, he picks her up off the floor while she tries to get away from him, their laughter echoing through the house.

That would be how his wife them.

Both of them sticky and covered in various baking materials, him holding her up off the ground as they laughed. The blushes furiously, and he puts her down. She coughs and smooth's out her apron, him straitening his now stained tie.

Korra takes a solid minute to look around the kitchen, and look at them. From Mako's yolk covered hair, to her daughters flour covered bare feet.

Korra makes a simple conclusion.

"I am never leaving you two alone together again."


End file.
